


Blowing Smoke

by ellia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, D/s, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Public Play, Sex Toys, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellia/pseuds/ellia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike has to show that he can keep his pet under control if he's going to keep his position as Master of the Hellmouth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowing Smoke

** Blowing Smoke **

 

Despite what the others think sometimes, Xander isn't stupid. He knows that Spike's a demon, understands that means that his lover doesn't always play by human rules. He _knows_ that Spike loves him, in private Spike indulges his every whim, gives him all the love and affection he needs.

 

They'd fallen into bed soon after Buffy's and Anya's deaths, at first it'd been nothing more than a way for them both to fight their grief. But weeks turned into months, and things shifted between them. Little by little they fell in love, and Xander knows that nothing will ever cause him to leave Spike's side.

 

They still fight the good fight, but without a Slayer in town, they'd had to find a new way to keep control. With Willow and Tara's help, they'd managed to install Spike as Master of Sunnydale, and once they'd figured out how to disable his chip, there was nobody left in town strong enough to challenge him.

 

But it required a delicate balancing act; Spike couldn't ever let the demons know that he loved a human. Couldn't have them finding out that he'd taken over the town in order to give Dawn a safe place to grow up, rather than because he wanted the power. To keep them all safe; he had to convince the demons that he was just like them, and that meant playing by their rules.

 

So when they step out in public, everything changes. When they walk into a demon bar, he isn't Xander Harris, Slayerette any more, he's just xander with a baby x. He's not a person in these places, he's just a pet, with no more rights than his neighbour's cat.

 

Compared too most of the other slaves there, he's pretty well off, Spike's cultivated a reputation of ruthless possessiveness; so Xander gets to stay mostly dressed, and the other demons are much too scared of Spike to risk touching his property. Though the clothes aren't much like the stuff he chooses to wear. Skin tight t-shirt and jeans that cling to his muscles and show off his ass, and there's no way for him to hide the fact that he's rock hard underneath his clothes.

 

There's a beautiful gold collar locked around his neck, and a thin leash leading to Spike's hand. He's careful never to let the chain stretch tight, keeps his steps in perfect time with Spike's as he follows him across the room.

 

But it's not the outfit that embarrasses him, or the fact that he's on a leash. It's the way they look at him, the way they talk around him, like he's just another part of the furniture. He knows that Spike doesn't think of him that way, but sometimes it tears him up inside when he hears them speaking about him like that.

 

Those are the only times he has trouble controlling himself, but Spike knows him all too well, and long before Xander says or does anything that could get them killed, he's always quick to get him under control.

 

Tonight had been especially bad, there was a new demon clan settling into Sunnydale, and they'd been causing trouble all over town. They'd come down to the club, so that Spike could try and find out what they wanted.

 

Xander had knelt at Spike's feet while he talked to the clan's leaders, and he'd been grateful when he'd heard that they were just passing through, as they'd had all the trouble they could handle of late.

 

But then they'd started discussing their pets, had asked Spike about his training and skills. It was nothing he hadn't heard before, but this time was different. There was something about the way this demon looked at him that made his flesh crawl. If he can't keep himself under control, sooner or later one of the demons is going to figure out that he's only pretending to be broken, and that will get them all killed.

 

He knows Spike is watching him carefully, and he's trying to keep himself calm, but he's not doing a very good job of hiding his agitation, so it isn't much of a surprise when Spike reaches down, and straps him into a gag.

 

His mouth is stretched wide around a rubber ring, held open and ready for use. He's praying that they don't have to go that far, he hates having to perform in front of a roomful of demons, but he'll do it if he has to.

 

Spike signals him to kneel up beside his chair, and Xander follows his orders quickly, hoping that if he can concentrate on doing as he's told, he can ignore the conversation they're still having. It doesn't work; the visiting demon is talking about a breeding programme, wondering if Spike would like to sign up. Apparently he's got some female slaves that he thinks could make beautiful pups with Xander, he's even willing to offer Spike first pick of the litter.

 

Xander's struggling to keep still, when all he wants to do is surge to his feet and knock the smug son of a bitch on his ass. He's trembling with the strain of staying in position, and he's sure he's going to do something to fuck everything up for them.

 

He hears the click of Spike's lighter, and the air's soon filled with smoke; it's enough to distract him for a moment or two. Then he sees Spike's hand come into his field of vision, glowing tip of his cigarette flashing in the dark of the club. He doesn't realise what's happening at first, he panics thinking that Spike's going to burn him with the cigarette. But instead the tip is held just inside his open mouth, and Spike gives the filter a quick tap, letting the ash fall down onto Xander's tongue.

 

He doesn't think he's ever been so humiliated in his life. Spike smokes his way through three more cigarettes by the time his conversation is finally done, and he uses Xander's mouth as his ashtray the whole time.

 

It's the most demeaning thing he's ever endured at Spike's hands, but it does the job, he's too upset to hear another word of the conversation, too mortified to do anything but kneel there, cheeks flaming in shame at being used like this.

 

He knows that when they get home, Spike will apologise, will do whatever it takes to make Xander feel okay. He's not stupid, he understands why Spike's done this to him, they've both got their roles to play, and he hadn't been holding up his end of the bargain. In the end a little humiliation's a small price to pay if it helps keep them all alive.


End file.
